


Love In The Time Of Texting

by TimeMermaid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Sam, Drunk Sam, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Romance, Sam Winchester at Stanford, Texting, Top Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 14:50:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5789515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeMermaid/pseuds/TimeMermaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having recently come out as bisexual, Sam struggles to juggle a budding relationship and a crush on a mysterious stranger. Things get complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [SPN Reverse Bang](http://spn-reversebang.livejournal.com/).
> 
> Special thanks to my beta, [darcydelaney](http://darcydelaney.livejournal.com/), for coming to my rescue last minute.
> 
> Art by the talented [Gabriel Seductive Trickster](http://gabrielseductivetrickster.tumblr.com/) ([art tumblr](http://bipsychal.tumblr.com/)). Thank you for making such lovely, inspiring art <3
> 
> AO3 user [Shiorino](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiorino/pseuds/Shiorino) was kinda enough to translate this fic into Russian and it can be found [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4058903).

Sam glanced at the time on his phone as he sprinted towards the library. Professor Crowley had gone nearly 20 minutes over in his contract law class. It was rare for an undergrad like Sam to get permission to enroll in the course, but it seemed like Professor Crowley had taken a liking to him, and Sam appreciated it. He knew, however, that Mrs. Mills would not appreciate that he was late for his Wednesday afternoon shift at the library for the third week in a row.

Sam speed walked over to the circulation desk, trying to get his breathing under control. He made eye contact with Mrs. Mills and smiled sheepishly as he approached her.

“Sorry I’m late,” he said with labored breath, tucking a stray strand of his floppy hair behind his ear as he set his backpack down.

Mrs. Mills narrowed her eyes at him disapprovingly, gesturing towards a cart of books behind her. “Those need to go back to the psych section,” was all she said.

“Sure thing, Mrs. Mills,” Sam replied as he gently kicked his backpack under the desk and went over to the cart.

The psychology section was tucked away in a far, isolated corner, and Sam took his time walking over there. He began re-shelving the books, spacing out as the Dewey Decimal System took over his brain. The loud crinkle of a candy wrapper snapped him back to reality. He walked to the end of the aisle he was in and began walking through rows of shelves looking for the culprit, although he already knew who he would find. He stopped a few rows down, spotting a mop of golden brown hair on a man about his age but shorter, as expected.

Sam silently watched the young man pluck a few books off the shelf, a lollipop stick poking out from between his lips. He could also spot the brightly colored lollipop wrapper abandoned on a shelf a few feet away. This was a usual occurrence in the psychology section, and Sam was familiar with the guy’s M.O. So was Mrs. Mills, although she had never seen the culprit in action like Sam had. Maybe if Sam could confront him and report him to Mrs. Mills, he could get back in her good graces.

“Hey,” Sam said, in what he thought was an assertive tone.

The other guy spun around to face Sam, smirking when they made eye contact. “Hey yourself,” he replied, looking Sam up and down.

Sam blushed, but attempted to continue. “I’ve seen you here before, and, um…” His voice trailed off as the other man started to work the lollipop in and out of his mouth, sucking loudly. It was almost obscene, and Sam could feel the color rising in his cheeks. “Never mind,” he mumbled as he turned away suddenly and made a beeline for the closest bathroom.

“Idiot,” he mumbled to himself in the mirror. It wasn’t the first time Sam had tried to face the guy, but every time it was a similar situation. If Sam was being honest with himself, he didn’t know if he wanted to confront the guy about the stupid candy wrappers, or just shove him against one of the shelves and make out with him. He could feel himself blushing again. He splashed some cold water on his face and tried to pull himself together.

Sam had only recently come to terms with his sexuality, and although he had confided in a few people that he was attracted to both girls and guys, he had never even so much as kissed another guy. He was sure making out with a stranger in his place of work was not the way to kick things off, even if said stranger was super cute and had great hair and really nice lips and seemed like he would totally be into it. Sam sighed loudly before heading back to work.

Thankfully, the guy was gone when he got back to the psych section. As Sam walked past one of the reading tables, he noticed some of the books the guy had pulled off the shelf, along with a big sticky mark where it looked like he had probably put down his lollipop.

“Gross,” Sam muttered as he picked up the books. He put them on his re-shelving cart and tried to focus on the Dewey Decimal System again and not on making out with random strangers who definitely tasted like candy.

When he finished his shift at the library, Sam walked the five blocks to his brother’s apartment, where he was looking forward to the first meal in several days that didn’t consist of a protein bar or a sandwich.

“Hey, Sammy!” his brother greeted him as he opened the door.

“Hey, Dean. Cas.” Sam walked into the apartment like it was own, nodding at his brother’s boyfriend as he made his way past the kitchen and into the living room. He dropped his backpack onto the floor unceremoniously before plopping down on the sofa with a loud sigh.

“Everything alright?” Cas asked from the kitchen, where he stood stirring a large, steaming pot on the stove.

“Yeah, just a long day. And my boss hates me,” Sam replied, frowning a little.

Dean followed Sam, handing him a beer before sitting on the opposite side of the sofa with his own bottle. Although Sam wouldn’t turn 21 for another three months, he and Dean had been drinking together since Sam got his learner’s permit, so this was nothing special for them.

“On the bright side,” Dean piped up, “Cas is making his famous spaghetti and meatballs.”

Sam took a swig of beer. “Man, that sounds awesome right now. I’m starving. I don’t think I even ate lunch today.” He furrowed his brow as he tried to remember. It really had been a long day.

Dean frowned. “C’mon, Sammy. Don’t make me show up on campus in the middle of the day and force-feed you. I wouldn’t want to embarrass you in front of your friends.”

Sam pursed his lips and shot his brother a dirty look, but Cas interrupted before he could say anything.

“Dinner’s ready!” Cas called from the kitchen.

The brothers got up and made their way to the table in the kitchen. The apartment itself was small but cozy, and it felt as much like home as any place Sam had been. Raised by their father in rural Kansas, the brothers were close. Dean had never had any interest in going to college, and after graduating high school was happy to stay in their hometown working as a mechanic. It wasn’t until Sam got accepted to Stanford that Dean had considered leaving their hometown at all, but it seemed only natural that Dean would relocate to Palo Alto to keep an eye on his younger brother.

Surprisingly, Dean had adjusted to the change in scenery much better than Sam. He quickly found work as a mechanic, and soon after, a boyfriend and an apartment. However, two and a half years later Sam only had a handful of friends, having chosen to focus on academic endeavors rather than social ones. When Sam confided in Dean a few months ago that he was bisexual, Dean took it as a sign that maybe Sam was ready to finally let loose and have some fun.

"So..." Cas said ominously, glancing at Dean as the three of them sat around the table, "I know you’re new to the whole dating guys thing, but there’s this guy I know and I think you'd really like him." He looked at Sam, smiling hopefully.

Sam stared at Cas blankly as he finished chewing. "You... What?"

"Cas has this friend, Gabe. He's cute and we think you'd like him," Dean replied, also smiling.

Sam stared at Dean and then at Cas in stunned silence. "You think I'd like him? Dean, I just came out to you, like, two months ago. I’m not even sure I know what I like when it comes to guys. How would you know?" His voice started to rise.

Cas reached across the table and placed his hand on Sam's in an attempt to diffuse the situation. "You're right, you’d know best. So why don't you just talk to him and see what happens? He’s a bit of jokester but he’s very focused when it comes to his studies, so you have that in common."

“Plus he has nice eyes,” Dean added with a knowing a wink.

Sam pulled his hand away from Cas’s, frowning at both of them. "This is fucking creepy. I don't need you guys setting me up."

"It's not creepy, Sam. We're just trying to help. I mean, it's not like you're meeting lots of hot guys in those boring law classes or in the library," Dean argued.

Sam immediately thought of the mysterious guy from the library, but just as quickly decided against mentioning him. “I’m good, guys. But thanks,” he said sarcastically with his lips pursed.

Dean threw his hands up as a sign of surrender. “Fine. Whatever.”

The rest of dinner was spent making small talk about Sam’s classes and Dean and Cas’s work.

When Sam was about to leave, Cas went to hug him goodbye and quickly slipped a small piece of paper into the pocket of Sam’s shirt.

“In case you change your mind about Gabe,” Cas whispered so Dean couldn’t hear. He smiled kindly and Sam felt bad about making a scene, so he smiled back weakly and left without saying a word.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam was walking out of his biology class when he spotted them in the hallway. It made his stomach churn, and it took all his self-control not to puke right there. His ex-girlfriend, Jess, was giggling loudly as his ex-best friend, Brady, whispered something into her ear. Then they kissed. Sam did a 180 and walked away from them as fast as possible, even though his dorm was in the opposite direction. He couldn’t bear to face them.

The whole thing had happened very suddenly. In his mind, things were great with Jess, and then one day out of the blue she sat him down for the “It’s not you, it’s me” talk. Less than two weeks later she was dating Brady, and when Sam confronted Brady about it, Brady had pretty much told him it was his fault for losing a girl like Jess in the first place.

Sam replayed the situation in his head as he took the long way around campus to get to his dorm. There was something about it that made him feel guilty, like maybe Brady was right, but he couldn’t really put his finger on it. He could admit he wasn’t great at romantic gestures, and maybe that’s what Brady meant. Sam couldn’t help but feel relief at the thought that he probably wouldn’t have to worry about that so much if he was dating a guy. He’d have to find a guy to date first, though.

The mysterious library guy came to mind, but Sam almost laughed out loud at himself. He could barely say two words to the guy, no way could he date him. Maybe he could start small. As he walked into his building, Sam suddenly remembered the guy Cas and Dean had been trying to set him up with, and something clicked. Fuck it, what did he have to lose? He had never met this guy before, and if things went horribly wrong, he never had to see him again. After digging through his laundry pile for a while, he found the shirt he had worn to Dean’s house a few nights ago and pulled out the piece of paper with the guy’s number on it. Gabe, his name was Gabe. He pulled out his phone and started typing.

Sam: Hey. This is Sam. Cas gave me your number

He immediately regretted it when he didn’t get a reply right away. Just like that his sudden burst of confidence was gone. He threw his phone onto the bed and shook his head. “Idiot,” he mumbled to himself. Sitting down at his desk, he opened his computer to do homework when suddenly he heard his phone vibrate. He reached over and cautiously grabbed the phone off his bed, almost afraid of what he might read.

Gabe: Glad to see you decided to man up ;)

Sam stared at his phone in shock for a second before responding.

Sam: What’s that supposed to mean?  
Gabe: Just teasing. Sorry. But I am glad to hear from you :)

Sam smiled a little, and got another text before he could reply.

Gabe: You sound awesome from what Cas told me

Sam’s smile widened, and he felt a sudden burst of confidence.

Sam: And what exactly did he tell you?  
Gabe: That you’re super smart, hard working, and funny  
Gabe: And you have dimples. Cas knows I’m a sucker for those

Sam could feel himself blushing.

Sam: I’ll have to thank him for that glowing review. He made some fine selling points for you too  
Gabe: Oh really? Do tell  
Sam: He said you really like to joke around and have fun, but you’re serious about school, which I can relate to  
Gabe: All true facts :)  
Sam: And he said you have nice eyes, which I guess I’m a sucker for lol  
Gabe: Hahaha lucky me then

Sam couldn’t stop smiling. He’d never talked like this with a guy before, and it was a little exhilarating.

Sam: So… idk if Cas mentioned but I just came out as bi a few months ago  
Gabe: Yeah he mentioned. Congrats!  
Sam: Thanks :) So you’re cool with that?  
Gabe: Of course. Everyone goes through that at their own pace  
Sam: Ok. Cool :)

Sam didn’t know what else to say to on the subject. It seemed premature and a little TMI to talk about how he had never kissed a guy before. Thankfully, Gabe changed the topic.

Gabe: So what are you studying?  
Sam: Pre-law. You?  
Gabe: Psych  
Sam: You know they say the craziest people are the ones that study psych :p  
Gabe: Lol can’t really argue with that. Guess that’s why I never take things too seriously, gotta keep myself sane  
Sam: Seems to be working for you :)  
Gabe: Either that or I’m a sociopath who’s got everyone fooled  
Sam: Lol guess that’s a possibility too  
Gabe: I’m running late for a study group but I’ll text you later ;)  
Sam: Sounds good :)

 

* * *

  

The next day Sam had just finished lunch and was walking to his math class when felt his phone vibrate. He pulled it out of his pocket and smiled when he looked down and saw Gabe’s name. He quickly unlocked his phone to read the message.

Gabe: How’s your day going?  
Sam: Good. Yours?  
Gabe: Great :D Just got assigned an awesome group project in one of my classes  
Sam: Oh man group projects give me hives  
Gabe: Hahaha yeah I usually feel that way too but this one’s different  
Sam: Why’s that?  
Gabe: It’s for one of my fave classes  
Sam: What class?  
Gabe: It’s a complit class about the bible  
Sam: I thought you study psych?  
Gabe: It’s an elective. I kinda have a thing for the bible  
Sam. Oh that’s cool. Are you religious?  
Gabe: No I’m actually an atheist, I just think the bible is a cool book from a literature perspective. I know it sounds nerdy lol  
Sam: No that’s really cool :)  
Gabe: Haha thanks  
Sam: I’m like that with urban legends and folklore. I know it doesn’t really go with the whole law school thing but I think they’re fascinating  
Gabe: Lol hey if big foot is real you could be his lawyer! Sue people for spreading false stories about him  
Sam: LMAO yeah in perfect world I could specialize in defamation of mythological creatures  
Gabe: I would totally support that ;)

Sam walked into his classroom and put his phone away, a smile still on his face. Even though they only talked a couple times, he felt like they were really hitting it off, and that was exciting to him.

 

* * *

  

“Sorry, looks like you’ve got a five dollar late fee on your account. I can’t let you check out these books until you pay it.” Sam frowned, looking across the checkout counter at the brunette who was visibly upset.

“Please,” she begged, “I need these books for a history paper. I’m, like, about to fail that stupid class and if I fail one more class my parents are going to literally kill me.”

Sam tried not to roll his eyes at her. He recognized her from one of his freshman English classes, but he was positive she had no idea who he was. “Look, Ruby,” he said as politely as possible, “I can’t override the system. Either you pay the five dollars, or I can’t let you take these books.”

She began to protest again when one of Sam’s coworkers stepped in. “What seems to be the problem here?” he asked, winking at her.

“Ash, I’ve got this,” Sam said to him.

“He’s saying I can’t check out these book that I need because I owe five dollars,” she complained to Ash as if Sam wasn’t standing right there.

“The system,” Sam tried to correct her. “It’s the system that won’t let you check them out.”

“You know,” Ash said nudging Sam from in front of the computer, “I might just be able to do something about that.”

“Oh my god. Really? I would totally appreciate it,” she said with a big grin as she leaned against the counter, exposing an impressive amount of cleavage.

Ash started typing furiously and Sam was about to protest when he spotted a familiar mop of golden brown hair walking away from the psych section. This was it. He was finally going to talk to the guy about littering in the library, and maybe report him to Mrs. Mills.

“Hey,” Sam said assertively as he approached him.

The guy seemed genuinely shocked by Sam’s tone, but recovered quickly and shook his head. “Sorry, tall, dark, and handsome. Not today. Running really late.” He breezed past Sam but stopped suddenly when he got to the door. Turning around and looking at Sam again, he said, “Next time, though. And do that voice again. It’s working for me.” Then he winked and walked out.

Sam stood there completely stunned and speechless. A few people nearby who had witnessed the interaction were whispering and giggling, and Sam could feel himself blushing. Cursing the mysterious stranger, Sam made his way to the psych section, where, sure enough, he found Hershey’s Kisses wrappers strewn all over the shelves and an empty bag of gummy worms on one of the tables. He quickly picked up the garbage, silently vowing that he would get him next time.

 

* * *

  

Sam woke up surprised by how much light was coming in through the blinds. He reached for his phone to check the time, and felt a jolt of panic when he saw it was almost noon. Then he remembered it was Sunday, and relaxed with a soft sigh. Happy to be free of stress for at least a few hours, he texted Gabe.

Sam: Morning :)  
Gabe: Morning sunshine :)  
Sam: How’s the bible project coming? That’s due tomorrow, right?  
Gabe: Yep :) Meeting with the group this afternoon to work out some final kinks, but I think it’s really good  
Sam: Awesome!  
Gabe: You doing anything fun today?  
Sam: No, I’ve got some studying to do. Maybe laundry. But nothing fun lol  
Gabe: We could meet for coffee or something if you wanted

Sam stared at his phone, unsure of how to respond. For whatever reason, he felt comfortable enough to be honest with Gabe.

Sam: I do want to, but I don’t think I’m ready for that yet. Sorry :/  
Gabe: It’s ok. Just wanted to throw it out there :)  
Sam: Thanks. Promise when I’m ready you’ll be the first to know  
Gabe: Lol sounds good

He didn’t want to just leave things like that, so Sam attempted to explain further.

Sam: Just so you know, it’s nothing personal. I do really like you. It’s just hard for me to trust people these days  
Gabe: Can I ask why?  
Sam: My exgf kinda left me for my best friend. I mean they didn’t officially start dating until 2 weeks later, but everyone said they had a thing going on behind my back for a while  
Gabe: Holy shit! How did your friend even defend that?  
Sam: He didn’t really. He pretty much blamed it on me for not knowing how to be a good bf or whatever  
Gabe: That’s royally fucked up! Please tell me you’re not still friends with that asshole  
Sam: No way! But I see them around campus sometimes and it makes me wanna puke  
Gabe: Shit I don’t blame you  
Sam: I guess on some feel level I kinda guilty cause I think maybe Brady was right  
Gabe: To steal your gf???  
Sam: No. About me being a bad bf  
Gabe: Why?

Sam thought for a moment, unsure of what to say next. He reminded himself that if things went horribly wrong, he never had to see or talk to Gabe again, so he let himself type without over-thinking.

Sam: Things were great with Jess at first. But I guess when I started to accept that I was attracted to guys too I didn’t really know how to handle things with her so I kinda just pulled away  
Gabe: Why didn’t you just tell her?  
Sam: I didn’t know how. It’s hard to tell someone you’ve been dating for a year “oh yeah btw I think I’d like to suck a dick now”  
Gabe: Lol I’m sure there’s a more tactful way to say it  
Sam: Is there though? I mean I pretty much felt like I wanted to explore these things with guys but I had this awesome gf and I didn’t want to just throw that away. So I feel like maybe I forced her to break up with me by not being honest and just being distant  
Gabe: You didn’t force her to do anything. She made her own choices. But I can see how you would feel that way  
Sam: Thanks :/ So I guess my hesitation is part not trusting other people to not hurt me and part not trusting myself to not fuck it up  
Gabe: That’s fair. Not saying that I think anything like that would happen with us, but I totally get your hesitation

“Us.” Sam read the word over and over again. Gabe thought there was an “us.” He smiled. Despite all his attempts to tell himself that Gabe was a stranger and there wasn’t anything serious happening between them, a part of Sam desperately wanted something serious.


	3. Chapter 3

“Gabe told me you two have been texting,” Cas said with a smile as he, Dean, and Sam were having one of their family dinners.

“Yeah,” Sam replied, looking down at his plate and trying not to smile too much.

“He said it’s been pretty much every day for the past couple of weeks,” Cas continued.

“Yeah,” Sam repeated, starting to blush.

“So Cas was right?” Dean teased.

“Dean, please,” Cas said sternly before Sam could answer. “They can thank me at the wedding,” he added, causing Dean to chuckle.

“Very funny. We haven’t even met in person yet,” Sam said.

Dean looked confused. “Why not?”

Sam shrugged. “I’m not ready yet. And Gabe’s cool with that.”

“Ready for what? He’s not gonna propose on the first date,” Dean scoffed.

Sam gave him a dirty look, but Cas intervened again before he could say anything. “Ignore your brother. You and Gabe will do things when they’re right for the two of you. Gabe’s very laid back, he’ll never pressure you to do anything you don’t want to.”

“I know,” Sam replied, ducking his head down to hide his smile again. “He’s been really cool about everything.”

Cas was practically beaming at his matchmaking skills.

 

* * *

  

It was almost midnight and Sam was having trouble sleeping. He thought about the butterflies he felt in his stomach when he had talked about Gabe at dinner. He still felt them now, even just thinking about Gabe. He knew it was silly, especially since he didn’t even know what Gabe looked like, but he imaged beautiful, kind eyes and a glowing smile, and he held onto that. Before he could stop himself he was reaching for his phone.

Sam: You awake?

There was no immediate response, so he put his phone on the nightstand and tried to sleep again. A couple minutes later he heard his phone vibrate.

Gabe: Yeah, what’s up  
Sam: Nothing really. Can’t Sleep  
Gabe: I know how that is. You know what helps me?  
Sam: What?  
Gabe: Promise not to laugh  
Sam: I promise  
Gabe: Gregorian chant

Sam held back a laugh even though Gabe obviously couldn’t see or hear him.

Sam: You sure you’re not religious?  
Gabe: Yes! It’s very soothing!  
Sam: Ok ok I believe you :)  
Gabe: If you search Gregorian chant on youtube there’s an hour and a half long video called chillout megamix. I highly recommend it  
Sam: Did you make it?  
Gabe: Lol no  
Sam: I’ll check it out. Thanks for the suggestion :)  
Gabe: Good. Let me know how it works out.  
Sam: I will. Night  
Gabe: Night Sam :)

 

* * *

  

Thanks to Gabe’s suggestion, Sam had actually managed to get a decent night’s sleep that night. Still, Professor Crowley’s lecture the next day was particularly boring, and Sam was having trouble concentrating. When he felt his phone vibrate, he was grateful for the distraction.

Gabe: How’d the chants work out last night?  
Sam: Awesome actually :)  
Gabe: Told you!  
Sam: Can I ask you a serious question?  
Gabe: I don’t usually do serious, but you can give it a shot ;)  
Sam: Is there a reason you’re into religious things in a nonspiritual way?

There was no response for several minutes, and Sam was starting to worry he had offended him.

Gabe: My family’s very religious so I grew up around a lot of that stuff. But it just doesn’t make sense to me from a logical or practical perspective. There’s no proof any of it is real, but billions of people all over the world believe in it. So it’s interesting from a psychological perspective too

“Something amusing you, Mr. Winchester?” Professor Crowley asked, suddenly standing right next to him.

Sam quickly put his phone away, unaware he had been smiling. “No. No, sir. Sorry.”

Some of his classmates chuckled as Professor Crowley glared at him. “Need I remind you how lucky you are to be in this class? Don’t squander this opportunity.”

“I won’t, sir,” Sam replied.

Satisfied the embarrassment he caused Sam had taught him a lesson, Professor Crowley returned to the front of the room and continued lecturing.

As soon as class was over, Sam pulled out his phone to text Gabe back.

Sam: I totally got busted texting in class :(  
Gabe: Oh man sorry. Didn’t realize you were in class  
Sam: It’s fine. That’s interesting about your family though and how you’ve taken a different angle on religion.  
Gabe: Yeah, I guess that’s just how I see things  
Sam: It’s cool :)  
Gabe: Thanks. What about you? You’ve never said if you’re religious. I got kinda worried for a minute that I offended you  
Sam: Lol no. Just got called out by my professor. But I guess my situation is kinda the opposite of yours  
Gabe: How so?  
Sam: Well my family isn’t religious at all and we didn’t grow up going to church or anything like that but I still believe in God  
Gabe: Can I ask why? Not trying to be argumentative just curious  
Sam: No it’s fine. I guess I just think there’s a higher power out there. Maybe it just makes me feel better to believe that lol  
Gabe: I understand :) It’s important for a lot of people to hold onto something like that and I’d never judge anyone for that  
Sam: I know you wouldn’t :)

“Hey, Sam!” a familiar voice called out. Looking up from his phone, he saw his friend Kevin.

“Hey,” Sam replied, still grinning from his conversation with Gabe.

Kevin looked at him, confused by his unusually cheerful demeanor. “You ok?”

“Yeah, yeah. I’m great, actually,” he said confidently.

“Oh, really? Why’s that?” Kevin asked.

“I’ve just been, uh, talking to someone,” Sam replied.

“Someone? Like a girl?” Kevin pried playfully.

“No. Like a boy,” Sam answered boldly.

He could tell Kevin was a little surprised since he hadn’t come out to him yet, but he didn’t make a big deal out of it. “Oh, cool. You’ll have to introduce me sometime.”

“Yeah, definitely. I gotta run, though. I’m late for my next class.” They said their goodbyes and Sam was on his way. It felt good to come out to people and feel like he was finally free to be himself. Gabe made him feel like that all the time, and he never wanted to stop feeling that way.

 

* * *

  

It was another sleepless night for Sam, and out of habit he picked up his phone and texted Gabe.

Sam: I was thinking about our convo the other day. About God  
Gabe: Yeah?  
Sam: I guess I choose to believe in God because my mom died when I was 6 months old and when I was growing up it helped me feel like there was a reason for that  
Gabe: I’m so sorry Sam :( I had no idea  
Sam: It’s ok. I mean it was a long time ago and I’ve dealt with all those feelings but it’s something I still hold on to  
Gabe: I totally get it

Sam stared at his phone for a minute, not sure what else to say. He wasn’t really sure why he had told Gabe that in the first place, but he felt comfortable doing it.

Gabe: Thanks for telling me  
Sam: Yw :) I’m gonna try to get some sleep. Night  
Gabe: Night :)


	4. Chapter 4

“Hurry up, princess!” Dean yelled as he knocked on the bathroom door.

“Christ, Dean,” Sam huffed as he opened the door. “It’s just a house party. What’s the rush?”

“I told Cas we’d meet him there and I don’t want to get lectured on my ‘time management skills’,” Dean replied, using air quotes for emphasis.

“Just blame it on me,” Sam offered.

“Or you could just hurry your ass up. It’s just a house party, like you said. No need to put on your Sunday best.”

“Bite me,” was Sam’s reply as he grabbed a shirt from his closet. He buttoned it up as he looked at himself in the mirror.

“You almost ready, Miss America?” Dean teased.

Sam turned around and shot him a dirty look. “Yeah, yeah. I’m ready.”

They left Sam’s dorm and started walking to the house where the party was, chatting as they went.

“I don’t know why you’re dragging me to this party last minute. You could have given me a heads up if you wanted me to go so badly,” Sam mused.

“Hey, two hours is plenty advanced notice,” Dean contended.

Sam shook his head. “Still don’t get why you want me to go so badly.”

“I just want my little brother to get out there and have some fun,” Dean replied with a grin. “Plus, Gabe might be there.”

“Really?” Sam asked nervously. “He didn’t mention anything about a party to me.”

“Well, maybe he’s got other plans. I just know that he’s friends with the guy hosting the party.”

“What’s his name again?” Sam asked.

“Balthazar,” Dean answered.

“And that’s his real name?”

“Yep.”

“Gabe probably loves that,” Sam said, smiling to himself. Dean gave him a strange look. “He has a thing for the Bible,” he said with a shrug.

Dean raised his eyebrows. “A thing for the Bible? Like, a kinky thing?”

“No! Jesus, Dean.” Sam shook his head.

“Hey, you never know with gay guys,” Dean joked.

Sam shot him a dirty look, but before he could reply, Dean spoke again.

“It’s this house right here.”

The door to the house was open and the brothers let themselves in. Inside it was already full of people, and many stopped to greet Dean as he walked through the house searching for Cas, Sam close behind him.

“Hey, sexy!” Dean called out when he spotted Cas sitting in the dining room.

Cas smiled and looked up at the sound of Dean’s voice, standing to give him a kiss as he walked closer. “Hello, Dean. Glad you could make it, Sam,” he said with a smile.

Sam nodded in Dean’s direction. “He didn’t give me much of a choice.”

“Quit your whining,” Dean retorted.

“No brotherly bickering in public,” Cas pretended to scold them. “There’s beer in the kitchen, which should calm both of you down.”

They exchanged exaggerated dirty looks before laughing and heading to the kitchen together. There were coolers on the floor filled with a variety of beverages, and once they located the one with beer they each grabbed a bottle. As they turned to head back to the dining room, a short, red-haired girl stopped them.

“Hey, Dean!” she said.

“Charlie!” Dean exclaimed as he gave her a hug. “This is my little brother, Sam,” he said, gesturing towards him.

“Nice to meet you,” she said with a smile and a wave.

“You, too.” He smiled back and nodded. “Nice Deathly Hallows necklace,” he said, pointing to the chain around her neck.

She smiled wider. “Thanks. You a Potterhead, too?”

“Kinda,” he replied sheepishly.

“What house are you?” Charlie asked with a grin.

Sam glanced at Dean before answering, knowing his brother was judging him. “Ravenclaw,” he mumbled.

“Me, too!” she said excitedly.

“All right. I’m leaving you two nerds to talk shop,” Dean announced as he walked away from them.

Sam felt awkward for a moment, being left alone with a strange girl, but she soon started rambling about a recent trip to the Wizarding World of Harry Potter and Sam found himself enthralled.

Several beers later, Sam and Charlie were still in the kitchen, now debating the virtues of Star Wars versus Star Trek.

“Look, as much as I appreciate Princess Leia in a slave bikini, and trust me, I have the tattoo to prove it, the Star Trek women are on a totally different level intellectually,” Charlie argued, wildly waving the red cup in her hand. Some neon blue liquid splashed out of the cup and landed on the kitchen floor, causing them both to laugh hysterically. “Shit, I gotta clean that up or Balthazar is gonna kill me.”

Charlie grabbed a roll of paper towels off the counter and started to wipe up the mess. Sam was about to kneel down to help her when he spotted a familiar face. His vision was a little fuzzy around the edges, but he would know that mop of golden brown hair anywhere. They made eye contact as the mysterious guy from the library walked to one of the coolers to grab a beer, and Sam watched intently as the man bent over. He had a really great ass, and if Sam didn’t know better he’d say the guy was definitely taking his time getting that beer.

Sam was about to ask for Charlie’s opinion when he realized she was standing at the kitchen sink and talking to another girl. Fuck it. He had never flirted with a guy face-to-face before, and now was as good a time as any. He finished his beer and set the empty bottle on the kitchen table before sauntering towards Library Guy.

“Hey,” he said as smoothly as he could manage.

Library Guy spun around to face him. “Hey yourself,” he replied with a smirk, as if they were in the library. Except instead of blushing and bolting like Sam usually did, he just stood there awkwardly, trying to think of something to say. Luckily, library guy saved him. “I didn’t think they let you out of the library. I never see you around campus.”

“Oh, have you been looking for me?” Sam attempted to flirt.

“You wish,” Library Guy replied with a wink.

“Can’t blame me. I’ve seen the work you do with lollipops.”

Library Guy chuckled. “So you’ve noticed?”

“Occasionally.” Sam shrugged.

“Anything you wanna do with that information?” he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Sam waited a moment before lunging forward and kissing library guy roughly. He could tell it caught library guy by surprise, but a moment later he grabbed Sam’s shirt collar and pulled him closer. Maybe it was Sam’s imagination, but he was pretty sure Library Guy tasted like candy, as expected. As their lips slotted together, Sam ran his fingers through the man’s hair, the length of it reminding him that this was the first time he had ever kissed another guy.

Sam broke the kiss and stared at him. “Wanted to do that for so long,” he confessed without thinking.

Library Guy smirked. “You should have. I wouldn’t have stopped you.”

Sam chuckled in response before kissing him again. He placed a hand on Library Guy’s waist and pulled him closer. They kissed deeper, the man’s tongue exploring Sam’s mouth while he tried to feel his body through his shirt. It was so different from a woman’s body, and Sam liked it.

“Get a room!” someone shouted as they walked past. The men stopped kissing and laughed.

“You wanna get outta here and head back to my place? It’s only a block away,” Library Guy asked.

Sam nodded without a second thought. “I just gotta say bye to someone before we leave.”

They made their way to the front door, Sam scanning the crowd as they went. When he spotted Dean in the living room, he walked over.

“I’m, uh, taking off…” Sam gestured towards Library Guy, who was standing in the doorway, distracted and talking to a group of three or four people.

Dean winked at him. “Have fun. Use protection!” he yelled unnecessarily loudly.

Sam blushed and turned to leave, grabbing Library Guy by the hand and pulling him towards the front door before Dean could embarrass him any more.

The cool night air felt good against Sam’s skin, overly warm from the alcohol and the excitement of finally kissing a guy. And not just any guy. The mysterious Library Guy, who was now leading Sam to his place. Sam glanced at him, unsure of what to say.

“So, uh… You been working at the library long?” Library Guy asked, trying to make small talk.

“Just since September,” Sam answered.

“Cool…” He nodded. They walked in awkward silence for another minute before they reached library guy’s building. “This is me,” he announced with a smile and led Sam inside.

Once in the apartment they started kissing again. It was sloppier than it had been at the party, and more frantic. Just a few feet away from the door was a sofa, and they tumbled onto it unceremoniously. With Library Guy on top of him, Sam’s hips bucked up involuntarily, grinding against him as their lips crashed together. His head was spinning from the booze and the sensation of having another man’s hard-on pressed against him through two layers of denim. It felt amazing. Suddenly, Sam could feel the button of his jeans being undone and he froze. Library Guy must have sensed something was wrong because he stopped right away.

“You ok?” he asked.

“Yeah, I just, uh… I think I’m too drunk for this…” he said sheepishly.

“Oh, okay. No worries.” Library Guy climbed off of him. They sat there awkwardly for a moment. “Do you, uh, want some water, or something?”

“Yeah, water would be great,” Sam replied with a weak smile.

Library Guy got up and went to the kitchen, but by the time he came back Sam was already passed out.

 

* * *

  

When Sam woke up in the unfamiliar apartment he was relieved to find himself fully clothed and alone on the sofa. He sat up and rubbed his head, which was pounding. On the coffee table were a glass of water and a bottle of aspirin, and he was grateful that Library Guy was so thoughtful. It was a shame that Sam had been such a drunk mess last night because Library Guy seemed like a great catch. Sam pulled his phone out of his pocket to check the time and saw he had an unread text from Gabe. His heart started racing as he unlocked his phone.

Gabe: What are you doing tonight?

It was obviously from the night before, and Sam felt like the biggest asshole in the entire world. Not only had he never replied, but he suddenly felt like he had done something really wrong. Like he had cheated on Gabe. He felt sick, and needed to leave immediately. Letting himself out of Library Guy’s apartment and making his way outside, the cool morning air was exactly what he needed to clear his head. He started to walk back to campus, trying to make sense of what had happened the night before.

It dawned on Sam that he didn’t even know Library Guy’s name. It was so unlike him to hook up with someone who was essentially a stranger, and it scared him.

“What the fuck was I thinking?” he asked himself repeatedly. He had no answer, just one burning thought: He needed to talk to Gabe in person. So he pulled out his phone.

Sam: Hey. Sorry about last night. Are you busy today?

He kept walking, and it wasn’t until he was having a mild panic attack in his dorm room about twenty minutes later that he finally felt his phone vibrate.

Gabe: No worries. Not really, just some studying to do. Why?  
Sam: I wanna meet. If that’s ok with you  
Gabe: Yeah totally! Everything ok?  
Sam: Yeah, I just don’t want to wait anymore  
Gabe: Great :) How about we meet at the coffee house in an hour?  
Sam: Perfect  
Gabe: Can’t wait ;)  
Sam: Me too :)

Sam was ridiculously nervous, but he took a quick shower and put on clean clothes. He picked out a purple shirt with a dog on it, one of his favorites, plus he knew Gabe liked dogs.

As he walked to the Coffee House, he tried to decide what exactly he would tell Gabe. He wanted to be honest, but he didn’t want Gabe to think the hookup with Library Guy was more than it was. After all, he had put a stop to things before they went too far.

Sam: I’m here

When he walked into the coffee shop and looked around, Sam suddenly realized that he didn’t even know who he was looking for. He was about to text Gabe again when he spotted that unmistakable mop of golden brown hair. His heart started pounding. Gabe would be here any second and Library Guy was here, too. It would be way too awkward to ask Gabe to meet somewhere else so suddenly. As he weighed his options, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

Gabe: Me too

Sam glanced around. Besides Library Guy, there was only a handful of other people there, and none of them looked like they were waiting for anyone. Maybe Gabe didn’t mean he was literally there yet and was just a block away. Sam glanced over at Library Guy, who was staring at him. He wished Library Guy would just get his coffee and leave already, but instead he started walking towards Sam.

“Sam?” Library Guy asked, very confused.

“Yeah, hi. Look, I’m sorry about last night. But I’m meeting someone here, could we talk later or something?” Sam said distractedly, looking out through the windows for any sign of Gabe.

“Sam.” Library Guy repeated in a serious tone.

Sam turned his head to look at him, getting annoyed. “What?”

“It’s me.” He waited for a reply but Sam just stared at him blankly. “Gabe.”

Sam’s mouth dropped open. “Gabe?”

“Yeah,” he replied softly, unsure of what to make of Sam’s reaction.

“You- you’re Gabe?”

“Yep.”

“Oh my god.” Sam stared at him wide-eyed.

“Nice to meet you, too,” Gabe tried to joke with a weak smile.

“But last night…” Sam felt like the entire coffee shop was spinning around him. “And at the library. This whole time…” He could barely form a complete sentence.

Gabe looked concerned. “Do you wanna sit down?” He reached for Sam’s arm to try to guide him to a chair but Sam jerked his arm away.

“No, I don’t. This is too weird.” He started to step away from Gabe.

“I mean, I know it’s a little unconventional, but it’s not the craziest thing that’s ever happened. It’s not like I’m Bigfoot or anything,” Gabe said with wink, attempting to joke again.

“No. I- I can’t do this. I gotta go. Sorry.” Sam turned and left before Gabe had a chance to respond.

He practically ran to Dean’s apartment, banging on the door until Dean opened it, surprised to see his younger brother standing there. “Sammy?”

“I fucked up, Dean,” was all Sam could say, shaking his head angrily.

Dean stepped aside so Sam could walk in and then closed the door behind him. “What happened?”

Sam plopped down on the sofa as usual and stared at the floor, his head in his hands.

“I… I fucking hooked up with Gabe. But I didn’t know it was Gabe.”

Dean looked utterly confused. “What? What the hell are you talking about?”

“That guy I left with last night. That was Gabe.”

Dean stared at him blankly. “Duh.”

“You knew? You knew and you didn’t say anything?”

“What the fuck would I say about you leaving a party with a guy you’ve been talking to for, like, a month? Congrats? Go get ‘em, tiger?”

“I didn’t know it was him!” Sam yelled angrily.

Dean shook his head, still confused. “You didn’t recognize him? Did he look different from his pictures?”

“We never exchanged pictures.”

Dean looked at him like he had twelve heads. Then his face changed. “Wait, you left with someone who was a complete stranger as far as you knew?”

Sam shook his head. “Not exactly. He comes into the library sometimes and we’ve… flirted, or whatever, before.”

Dean raised his eyebrows. “So you flirted with this guy in the library a couple times, saw him at the party, and left with him?”

“Yes. And he just so happens to be the same guy you and your boyfriend set me up with and I’ve been texting for the past month,” Sam replied, summarizing the absurdity of the situation.

“Jeez, man. That’s pretty crazy.”

“It’s fucked up,” Sam insisted.

“Why? You know it’s him now. So what? Just, like, go on a date or whatever. Usually people hook up after the first date, but it’s not the end of the world.”

“No. It’s fucked up now. I thought what Gabe and I had was special. And what I did with that guy last night… while we were drunk… that wasn’t special at all.” Sam looked visibly distressed.

“But if you thought what you had with Gabe was so special, why’d you hook up with someone else?” Dean asked, still confused.

Sam shrugged. “I guess deep down I was scared I wouldn’t know what to do with Gabe since I’ve never been with a guy before, and as a drunken idiot I thought practicing with another guy was a stellar idea. But it’s the same guy, Dean, and I don’t know how to make sense of that.”

They were both silent for a moment. “I’m sorry, Sammy,” was all Dean could offer.


	5. Chapter 5

“Hello, Sam,” Cas answered the door.

“Hey,” he replied as he walked into the apartment and took his usual spot on the sofa. It had been a little over a week since the incident at the coffee shop, and Sam and Gabe hadn’t spoken at all since then. Sam was on autopilot, going to classes but not really paying attention, and he had called out sick from his shifts at the library, scared of running into Gabe there.

“Dean’s not home yet,” Cas informed him.

“Oh. Okay,” Sam replied glumly without looking at him.

Cas went to the kitchen and returned with a beer, which Sam accepted with a weak smile. “Thanks.”

Cas turned to leave and head back to the kitchen to get dinner started when Sam spoke again. “Hey, Cas?”

“Yes?”

“Have you- has Gabe… said anything… You know, about…” Sam didn’t really know what he was trying to ask.

“Not really. I think he’s a little mad at me.”

“Oh.” Sam frowned. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s all right. I’m sure he’ll get over it in time,” Cas offered. This caused Sam to frown even more, so Cas clarified. “He’ll get over being mad at me, I mean. Not… I mean, I wouldn’t know about… Other things…”

Sam appreciated the effort and sighed softly before taking a sip of beer. They sat in silence for a moment, and Cas considered leaving again until Sam spoke.

“I miss him,” Sam softly, looking down at the floor.

Cas sat down next to him. “I’m sorry, Sam. Have you tried talking to him?”

“I don’t know what to say.”

“You could tell him you miss him,” Cas suggested.

Sam frowned again. “That sounds stupid.”

“Well, if it’s the truth, I’m sure he’ll appreciate it.”

Sam sighed and shook his head. “The truth is that I feel like an idiot. And I miss him like crazy. I think about him all the time. I even dream about him. Sometimes they’re nightmares about how I screwed things up, but sometimes they’re nice dreams where we’re together and happy…” Sam realized he was rambling and felt embarrassed and stopped himself.

“You should tell him that, Sam. I know him, and it’ll mean a lot to him,” Cas urged.

Sam just shook his head. “What if it doesn’t, and he just laughs at me or something? I mean, he hasn’t said anything to me since the coffee shop. He could have sent a text if he still cared about me at all.”

“Sam, he could be thinking the exact same thing about you,” Cas reasoned.

He shook his head again. “I can’t take that risk, Cas. I don’t know what I’d do if he just… rejected me like that.”

“Wouldn’t that be somewhat better than being in this miserable limbo where you don’t know how he feels?” Cas asked.

Sam gave a noncommittal shrug, obviously unwilling to discuss the situation further.

 

* * *

  

Weeks had gone by. After a few more embarrassing incidents in Professor Crowley’s class, Sam had managed pull himself together academically. However, Mrs. Mills had fired him from the library after he called out sick for the third shift in a row. With even less money than before, Sam was having practically every meal at Dean at Cas’s apartment.

“Have you talked to Gabe?” Cas asked as casually as possible over breakfast one morning. He already knew the answer, but he didn’t know how else to bring up the topic.

“No,” Sam replied dryly, trying not to frown.

“Well, he’s thinking about doing a semester abroad,” Cas informed him.

“What?” Sam looked at Cas, visibly shocked.

“There’s this psych program at some school in London he’s interested in,” Dean said casually.

“It sounds very interesting,” added Cas.

“Oh,” was all Sam could say.

Dean and Cas glanced at each other, hoping it was enough to spur Sam into action.

 

* * *

  

Gabe was going to London, and he was probably going to meet some ridiculously handsome British guy and that would be the end of it. Despite the complete lack of communication between him and Gabe in the past several weeks, Sam had held on to some sliver of hope that somehow things would work out between them. Maybe it was the stupidly optimistic dreams he had whenever he fell asleep listening to the Gregorian chants, but he couldn’t move on. And the thought that Gabe would be thousands of miles away was not only somehow worse than the thought of being outright rejected, but it also made his chest feel like it was caving in and he couldn’t breathe, so he had to do something.

Sam had never been good at romantic gestures, but he used the little money he still had to buy some Hershey’s Kisses, gummy worms, and lollipops and went to Gabe’s apartment that night. Still unsure of what to say, he felt the same burning urgency to just see Gabe that he had felt the morning after the house party. It hadn’t worked in his favor before, but he hoped this time would be different. He knocked on the door and waited, suddenly realizing that maybe Gabe wasn’t even home and all of this was entirely pointless. But before his anxiety got the best of him, the door opened and there was Gabe.

“Sam?” he said, genuinely surprised.

“Hi,” he replied softly, already feeling himself blushing. They stood there, staring at each other for a moment. Gabe’s eyes really were beautiful, just like he had imagined for so long but hadn’t been able to appreciate when he was drunk.

“What are you doing here?” Gabe asked, still confused.

“I was hoping we could talk. And I, uh, brought you some things I thought you’d like.” He handed Gabe the bag of candy.

Gabe took it and peered inside, a slight smile spreading across his face, much to Sam’s relief. “Come in,” he said, stepping aside to let Sam in. Gabe closed the door behind him and Sam glanced at the sofa where they had drunkenly made out weeks ago. It brought up a lot of conflicting feelings for Sam, but he walked past it and followed Gabe into the kitchen, where apparently Gabe kept his candy stash. Sam watched quietly as Gabe sorted the candy into different glass bowls, unsure of how to start saying everything he wanted to say.

“So what did you want to talk about?” There was still tension in Gabe’s voice, so Sam tried to choose his words carefully.

“I wanted to apologize for how I handled things at the coffee shop. I was hoping the candy would help.” He smiled weakly.

“Ok.” Gabe blinked at him, leaning against the kitchen counter.

Sam had to do better. “When I woke up that morning, I was so fucking mad at myself. I felt like I cheated on you, you know? I mean, even though we’d never been on a date, I felt like we were dating. You were the first person I texted when I woke up, and the last person I texted before I went to sleep. I felt like we were… together,” he said tentatively. Gabe’s face softened a bit, and Sam continued. “So I felt like a fucking asshole when I woke up that morning after hooking up with someone I thought was pretty much a stranger. I thought I had really fucked things up between us. And that’s why I wanted to meet you, to tell you the truth and see if you would still want to… be with me, or whatever. And then when I realized the stranger was actually you, I couldn’t handle it. I know it should have made things better knowing that I didn’t cheat on you after all, but then I got mad at you because I felt like you cheated on me, too. Like, we cheated on each other with each other but didn’t know it. I mean, how does that even happen? It sounds so fucked up saying out loud.” Sam shook his head.

“You feel like I cheated on you?” Gabe suddenly spoke up in disbelief.

“I mean, I know you didn’t really, but it kinda felt like that at the time,” Sam tried to explain.

Gabe shook his head. “Sam, you know I was more than happy to wait for you to decide you wanted to meet in person. But you couldn’t just expect me to put my whole life on hold.”

“Not your whole life, but maybe just, like, keep your pants on,” Sam mumbled before he could stop himself.

Gabe’s eyes widened in what was clearly anger. “You’re the one that came onto me at the party! You kissed me first! But I’m the bad guy because I brought you home? Shit, it’s not like I forced you to do anything. I stopped as soon as you told me to.”

Sam frowned, he wasn’t sure how the conversation had gotten so twisted. He came to apologize and fix things with Gabe, and here he was just making everything worse.

“You should go,” Gabe said angrily as he started walking to the door.

“Gabe, wait!” Sam called after him. “I-I love you,” he said shakily. Gabe stopped, but didn’t turn around. “Please, Gabe. I love you.” He said it again, with confidence.

After a moment Gabe turned to face him. There were tears in his eyes. “How can you say that to me? You don’t even know me. We texted for a while. It was fun. But then you decided I’m an asshole who takes advantage of drunk guys at parties. And also a cheater, apparently.”

Sam stepped towards him, desperate to set things right. “No. No. I don’t think that about you, Gabe. I’m just telling you how I felt at the time. I know it doesn’t make sense and it doesn’t excuse how I acted. I’m just trying to be honest with you. I’m sorry if I don’t know the perfect thing to say but I swear, I’m really trying here because I’ve never felt as comfortable or happy talking to anyone else in my whole life and I don’t want to fuck this up.”

Sam’s eyes filled with tears, pleading with Gabe to understand. And he did. “We both fucked up,” Gabe admitted. “I wanted our first kiss to be special for you. I wanted…” He looked down, unable to meet Sam’s gaze. “I wanted everything to be perfect for you. To take care of you and make sure you felt safe. And instead I was this drunk, bumbling idiot groping you and dry humping you on my sofa.” Sam chuckled a little, causing Gabe to look up at him again. “What?” he asked defensively.

“No, no,” Sam said with a smile. “I’m just remembering how cute you are when you’re drunk and bumbling.”

Gabe narrowed his eyes at Sam and playfully shoved him. “Shut up.”

Sam smirked and leaned in closer. “Make me.”

Gabe’s face softened, eyes darting back and forth between Sam’s eyes and lips as he considered Sam’s words. But Sam lost his patience and closed the space between them, stepping towards Gabe and pressing their lips together. It was a familiar feeling to both of them, but much better than they remembered. They stood there for what felt like an eternity, kissing passionately as their hands frantically tugged at each other’s hair and clothing.

Sam broke the kiss to speak. “Where’s your bedroom?”

Gabe smirked and took Sam’s hand to lead him down the hall to his bedroom. As soon as the door closed behind them, they crashed onto the bed, continuing to kiss as they worked to get their shirts off.

Sam pinned Gabe to the bed and was sucking a hickey onto his neck as he reached down and started to unbutton Gabe’s jeans, but Gabe grabbed him by the wrist to stop him. He pulled his lips away from Gabe’s neck and looked at him.

“What’s wrong?” Sam asked nervously.

“I just- I just wanna make sure that you’re sure,” Gabe replied, equally nervous.

“I’m sure, Gabe.” Sam smiled and leaned down to kiss him.

Gabe let go of Sam’s wrist and let him remove his pants and boxers. He was completely naked under Sam, but before he had a chance to become self-conscious, Sam had his hand wrapped around Gabe’s cock.

Sam had never touched another dick before, but Gabe’s felt wonderful to him. It was smooth and soft but hard at the same time, and there was a vein along the bottom that if he rubbed just right brought the most glorious gasp from Gabe’s mouth. He got lost in the sensation and the rhythmic moans coming from Gabe, until Gabe’s voice brought him back.

“Sam… Sam… Sam, please. I’m gonna- you need to slow down.” His voice was weak and pleading.

Sam gazed at him with confusion for a moment before realizing what was wrong. “Oh, sorry,” he chuckled sheepishly as his hand stilled.

Gabe kissed him. “It’s ok, just want this to last.” They smiled at each other and kissed lazily for a bit.

“Do you, uh… do you have… stuff?” Sam tried to ask.

Gabe raised an eyebrow. “Stuff?”

“Condoms. Lube,” Sam said.

“Yeah. But-”

“I’m sure,” Sam interjected before Gabe could finish his thought. “Want you to fuck me, Gabe.”

“Jesus Christ,” Gabe mumbled before kissing Sam roughly and rolling them over. After a minute, he reluctantly broke the kiss and climbed off of Sam.

Sam took the opportunity to kick his pants and boxers off at record speed, sighing contently as his cock was freed. He stroked himself slowly as he watched Gabe’s naked body collecting items from the nightstand. As Gabe turned towards Sam again, he froze.

“Christ,” Gabe mumbled, reaching out a hand to stroke Sam’s impressively large dick.

Sam hummed in approval, eyes fluttering closed as he allowed himself to enjoy the sensation of having another man touch him like that for the first time. Everything felt good with Gabe, and he didn’t want it to stop. He spread his legs involuntarily, and could feel Gabe settling himself between them. Then Gabe’s hand was gone, and when Sam opened his eyes he saw Gabe squirting a generous amount of lube onto his finger. Sam held his breath as Gabe slowly circled his puckered hole with his slicked fingertip. Sam bit his bottom lip, desperate for more. Then he felt another generous squirt of lube before Gabe gently pressed his finger into Sam. He gasped at the sensation, but gave Gabe a small nod to let him know he was okay. Gabe continued, slowly working his finger in and out and of Sam.

“You don’t have to be so gentle,” Sam piped up after a minute. “I’ve done this part myself before.”

Gabe held back a growl before sliding another lubed finger inside Sam. Despite Sam’s urging, he was still gentle, carefully twisting and scissoring his two fingers inside Sam for a couple minutes before adding a third. He was so focused on working Sam open that he almost gasped when he looked up at Sam’s face. His cheeks were flushed, eyes closed and mouth hanging open, letting out breathy moans as his head rolled side to side. Gabe had never seen anything so beautiful. Still working his fingers inside Sam, Gabe leaned down and pressed his lips to Sam’s inner thigh. He nipped and sucked the soft flesh there, causing Sam’s moans to grow more frantic.

“Ah! Gabe!” Sam cried out, eyes closed tightly. He bit his bottom lip as his hand tugged at Gabe’s hair.

Gabe’s cock was aching for attention, but it didn’t matter. Not as much as making Sam happy. Gently curling his fingers inside Sam, he leaned down farther and slowly licked Sam’s balls before carefully licking a wide stripe along the bottom of his cock. It twitched against his tongue and Sam’s hips jolted up involuntarily.

“Gabe! Please…” Sam didn’t even know what he was begging for, he just wanted more. More of Gabe. As if reading his mind, suddenly Gabe’s lips were wrapped around the head of his cock, sucking gently before deftly taking the whole thing into his mouth. It was no easy task, as a few girls had told him, but Gabe was taking it like a pro, head bobbing up and down in rhythm with the fingers prodding inside him. In between gasps and moans, Sam managed to pry his eyes open and look down, shocked to find Gabe staring at him intently with those beautiful golden eyes.

“Gabe!” He let out a choked cry as he came suddenly. Gabe hummed happily as he continued sucking Sam through his orgasm, slowing his pace once Sam finished cumming. He released Sam’s cock with a wet pop, and then grinned at him proudly. Suddenly, Sam grabbed Gabe’s arm and yanked him up. It burned a little as Gabe’s fingers slid out of him roughly, but Sam didn’t care. He kissed Gabe harshly, eager to taste himself on the other man’s lips. When Sam was satisfied, he broke the kiss.

“So you gonna fuck me, or what?” Sam asked with a smirk.

“You have to ask nicely,” Gabe teased back.

Sam placed a hand firmly on the back of Gabe’s head and pulled him closer so their foreheads were touching. Gazing deep into Gabe’s eyes, Sam whispered, “Please.”

Gabe’s reply was a low moan as his cock twitched against Sam’s stomach. Sam removed his hand, and Gabe sat up so he could grab the condom he had tossed on the bed earlier. He rolled it on quickly and slicked himself with more lube as Sam watched intently. Gabe placed one hand on Sam’s thigh and used the other hand to guide himself to Sam’s hole, both men practically holding their breaths. Gabe’s eyes darted back and forth between his cock sinking into Sam, and Sam’s gorgeous face. As Gabe bottomed out, Sam arched off the bed with a loud groan, and Gabe was worried for a moment that Sam was in pain until he felt Sam’s hand on the back of his thigh, nails digging into his skin as he desperately tried to pull Gabe closer.

That was all the encouragement Gabe needed as he started to pound into Sam. He glanced down and noticed Sam’s cock, hard again and leaving a trail of precum as it bounced against Sam’s stomach with every thrust from Gabe. He reached down and wrapped a hand around it, jerking Sam as best he could as he continued to fuck into him. Despite the prep work and lube, Sam was incredibly tight, and Gabe could feel Sam clenching around him as Sam’s second orgasm approached.

“Gabe,” Sam whimpered, gazing up at him. He felt so full, and all the sensations were starting to overwhelm him. He was close to cumming again, but it was hard to relax and let it happen.

“M’right here, Sam,” Gabe said encouragingly as their eyes met. “Cum for me again.”

That was all it took for Sam to let go and crash over the edge again, practically sobbing Gabe’s name as he did so. Gabe followed close behind, gripping Sam’s hips as he came with a loud groan. They were both panting, hair plastered to their sweaty foreheads as Gabe carefully pulled out of Sam. He flopped onto his back, and he felt Sam reach for his hand, lacing their fingers together. Neither spoke as they tried to catch their breaths, and eventually Gabe rolled onto his side and scooted closer to Sam, resting his head on the taller man’s chest. With a smile, Sam wrapped his arm around Gabe and lightly ran his fingers through his hair.

“Stay with me, Gabe,” Sam said softly.

Gabe chuckled. “I live here, remember? Did you cum so hard you forgot?”

Sam smiled weakly. “I mean don’t go to London.” He knew it was a selfish a thing to say, but he couldn’t help it. “Cas told me you were thinking about doing that program but I- I don’t want you to go. Not now, when we’ve just…”

Gabe frowned a little but he could tell Sam felt guilty for even thinking it, and the truth was he didn’t want to leave Sam, either. He thought about it for a moment. “I would stay if I had a boyfriend…” Gabe finally teased with a wink.

Sam grinned. “Can I volunteer for the position?”

“Hmmm… It would require extended cuddling and make-out sessions. And candy, you’d have to bring me lots of candy. Is that something you can handle?”

Sam nodded earnestly. “Definitely.”

“Then you’re hired!” Gabe announced excitedly.

They both laughed and exchanged quick kisses.

Sam suddenly had an idea. “We could go to London together,” he offered. “If you wanted.”

Gabe grinned. “Wow, already gunning for best boyfriend ever. Very impressive.”

Sam didn't know how he would ever afford something as expensive as a trip to London, but he’d find a way. He didn't want things up between him and Gabe to get screwed up ever again.

And they didn't.


End file.
